User talk:RadiantHope36
Hi RadiantHope36, and welcome to the Jigoku Shoujo Wiki! We would be happy if you keep contributing your knowledge about Jigoku Shoujo to this wiki in good faith. *Don't forget to everytime before editing on this wiki. Doing so helps tie your edits to your account, and keeps your IP address hidden. *If you want to specifically talk to anyone, you should do so on their talk page. *After you have written what you wanted to talk about in someone's talk page, finish it by typing ~~~~, which automatically adds your username and the time you posted to the post. This helps others recognize the poster of the message more easily. Please leave a message on my talk page if you need help or there is anything you want to talk to me about. - Kai 12 (talk) 20:02, November 18, 2017 (UTC) Hell Girls Tsugumi age is never mentioned in any season, but she is older in Fourth Twilight than she is in Three Vessels, since Ai leaves her duty as Hell Girl at the end of the season, making it impossible for her to be Hell Girl during the events of Three Vessels. P.H. CP (talk) 20:19, December 3, 2017 (UTC) Normally, you only need to add links to the first time some term is mentioned on the article. For example, if an article mentions Ai Enma multiple times, you should only add a link to the first time her name is mentioned. P.H. CP (talk) 21:58, December 6, 2017 (UTC) Tsugumi Tsugumi mentions that her first job as caregiver is at Lovely Halls, not her first job ever, since she was a doctor at the school, and not a caregiver. Page Deletion and Poll :I've deleted the noted page. :You may add polls to this wiki as long as they seem worthwhile. You'll have to create the templates, though. : 09:42, January 8, 2018 (UTC) :Most polls kind of seem without a point to me. I guess polls asking about people's favourite episode, season and character seems weak, but is okay. Polls about more important points of discussion would be better, such as "what do you believe is the most likely outcome of X event", or "what would you like to see/know more about in the next season" or "which direction do you want to see the anime headed in". If you think a question is interesting, ask away on a poll, although polls on a wiki makes it seem like a fan site instead of just a knowledge base. : 12:24, January 14, 2018 (UTC) Hell Girl I'm basically just an editor of the Wiki. You should talk about that with an Admin, but if you intend to create that page, use the english name, not romanji. P.H. CP (talk) 23:26, March 7, 2018 (UTC) Powers So far, the only human show to have supernatural powers is Gilles de L'Enfer, but he died and came back to life. So i don't know if he can be classified as "human" anymore. P.H. CP (talk) 22:59, March 15, 2018 (UTC) :But that's only because she's Ai long relative. She is only able to see her ancestor vision and isn't shown to see anything else, beside spirits. P.H. CP (talk) 21:37, March 16, 2018 (UTC) No, to keep articles names on short length. Also, please add a headline to the edit you leave on my talk page. P.H. CP (talk) 23:22, March 24, 2018 (UTC) Re: Episodes No, but these ones are preferred since there are so many episodes. P.H. CP (talk) 18:42, March 25, 2018 (UTC) :That's why we have the Navigation templates at the end of every episode page. P.H. CP (talk) 22:43, March 26, 2018 (UTC) ::Episodes used to be named liked that but it was changed in favor of the new numbering. P.H. CP (talk) 22:14, March 27, 2018 (UTC) Re:Songs I would rather not add these songs since they are minor. There are countless songs in the series (The Detective in Episode 2 of HG, from Takuma during his episode arc in TM, from Tsugumi during TV) but most of them are not used or mentioned again. I made an exception to Sakura Uta because it was sung by a recurring character to series (although the song is never mentioned again) but also because it was included in the Jigoku-Shoujo Original Soundtrack II and there the song was a least named. P.H. CP (talk) 23:14, April 15, 2018 (UTC)